The present invention relates to a light seal for use with robotic equipment. A sealing arrangement has been needed for a laser enclosure containing robotic laser welding equipment. Such enclosures usually include a display table which may be indexed to several positions moving a plurality of work pieces to a workstation within the enclosure for being operated upon by the robotic laser welding system. In order to protect the eyes of persons working around the enclosure it is desirable to have a "light tight" seal between the enclosure and the indexing table. "Light tight" refers to a seal that prevents a direct line of sight into the enclosure where the laser welding system is operating.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved light seal for use with robotic equipment.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved light seal which utilizes flexible seals that block light and create a "light tight" enclosure.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved light seal that utilizes a double flap seal which provides two sealing surfaces for providing a "light tight" seal.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved light seal which can easily be removed and replaced when it becomes worn or damaged.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved light seal which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.